gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Rony95
Sobre mi Hola a todos, llaménme Rony95 o Rony, soy de Argentina y me encanta la saga GTA, también estoy escribiendo en Hitman Wiki, otra saga favorita. Yo hasta ahora no hice mucho por esta wiki, solo hice una mísera corrección y estoy escribiendo una gran historia que espero que les guste a todos ustedes. ''Ficha personal '''Nombre: '''Todos mis amigos me dicen Rony. '''Nacido el: '''12/11/1995 por eso mi nombre. '''País de origen: '''Argentina, Córdoba. '''GTA favorito: '''GTA III y GTA SA. '''Protagonista favorito: '''Claude Speed y CJ. '''Antagonista favorito: '''Ryder y Jerry Martínez. '''Armas favoritas: '''Si alguien te choca el auto, que mejor opción que el bate, para no hacer tanto escándalo, la pistola con silenciador, para dejar las cosas claras, la M4 y para ser el enemigo público N° 1 la minigun. '''Ciudades favoritas: '''Liberty City (III) y San Andreas. '''Lugares favoritos: '''Staunton Island, Shoreside Vale, San Fierro y Las Venturas. '''Emisoras favoritas: '''Radio del mundo, Double Cleef FM, Flashback FM (GTA III), Wave 103 (GTA VC), Radio Espantoso (GTA VCS), Radio Los Santos, K-dst y K-rose. '''Canciones favoritas aparecidas en GTA: '''La donna e mobile (GTA III), Push it to the limit (GTA III), I ran so far away (GTA VC), Your Love (GTA VC), Atomic (GTA VC), Quimbara (GTA VCS), Gloria (GTA VCS), New York City (GTA SA), Green River (GTA SA), Barracuda (GTA SA), Hold The line (GTA SA). Y muchas más, pero no quiero aburrir. '''Vehículos favoritos: '''Kuruma, Infernus, Sabre, Cuban Hermes, Voodoo, Hellenbach GT (GTA LCS), Diablo Stallion, Phoenix, Cheetah (Liberty City), Cabbie, Tampa, Bullet y el Savanna. Suelo modificarlos en GTA SA para darles un estilo personal XD. '''Motos favoritas: '''NRG-500, Mánchez y la PCJ 600. '''Botes favoritos: '''Cuban Jetmax, Speeder, Predator, Jet Ski, Vortex y Dinghy. '''Vehículos aéreos: '''Hunter, Rustler, Hydra y Sea Sparrow. '''Personajes favoritos: '''Donald Love, por la personalidad de negocios, no por el canibalismo XD, César Vialpando por ese acento mexicano, Big Smoke porque a pesar de ser un pandillero y traidor es muy filósofo. '''Personajes graciosos: '''Ryder por lo drogata, Og Loc porque se las da de rapero y gángster, no rima bien y encima lo violaron en la cárcel XD, Umberto Robina por su típica frase ...I have a big cojones... y porque es el líder de una banda criminal y es cobarde, Maccer y Paul cuándo pelean por estupideces, Ken Rosemberg por lo nervioso que se pone, Phil Cassidy porque se las da de militar, pero es muy difícil creer que haya estado en Vietnam. Y otros, pero ellos son graciosos para mí. '''Bandas favoritas: '''Grove Street Families, Southside Hoods (Red Jacks), Diablos, Cubanos y los Haitianos. '''Mafias favoritas: '''Organización criminal Vercetti, Yakuza de Liberty City y tríadas de San Andreas. '¿Algo más para decir?:' No, no creo, pero, si debo actualizarla a esta página la actualizo. Conociendo la saga Grand Theft Auto y la wiki '''Esta gran saga la conocí desde el año 2004 o 2005 con Grand Theft Auto Vice City, recuerdo que un amigo en un ciber me dijo de su existencia, yo recuerdo que manejaba a ese tipo vestido con camisa hawaiana al que luego supe que se llamaba Tommy Vercetti, me acuerdo que lo primero que me enseñó mi amigo es a robar los autos y cuando supe que se podía golpear y disparar comenzé a golpear gente con Tommy veía a los polis a los que les podías sacar armas. Luego me dí cuenta que tenía trucos y tenía una historia lineal para seguir, así que compré el juego para PC y jugaba con trucos sin interesarme en los objetos ocultos, los saltos, ni la historia en sí porque no entendía Inglés como ahora.' Otro amigo tenía a su padre que en su compu tenía el primer GTA al parecer lo conocía de antes, me acuerdo que jugábamos las misiones con mi amigo y después vimos el GTA 2 y me encantaba la Intro del juego en donde ese tipo con chaqueta escapaba de las bandas, conducía autos despitando a la poli, hacía tratos con la yakuka y finalmente lo asesinaban (eso no me gustaba tanto), mucho después por wikipedia supe que ese tipo era Claude Speed, mi actual personaje favorito. Luego un día en el mismo ciber acostumbrado a jugar al GTA VC toqué por accidente GTA 3 y cuando vi que era distinta la interfaz, lo jugué igual y ví que manejaba a un tipo con uniforme de la cárcel y luego usaba esa chaqueta y vi que se parecía al tipo de la intro de GTA 2, pero lo dejé de jugar porque no sabía tocar la bocina, luego aprendí pero no supe más de ese juego. Era el 2007 y conocía ya el GTA SA, me encantaba usar a Carl y en un ámbito de música de Rap y pandillas era un juego genial, pero no lo podía comprar para PC, pero mientras jugaba al GTA VC con mi amigo, mi amigo hacía las misiones de conducción sabía manejar bien. a diferencia mía que yo era el adecuado para las misiones de disparos y peleas. En el 2008 me compraron la PS2, y mi primer GTA fue el GTA LCS, yo no tenía ni idea que existía, luego otro amigo me contó que tenía el GTA VCS y me contaba que se manejaba a un soldado, eso era muy distintos, todos criminales y de repente un militar era algo muy raro. Luego en el 2010 jugaba mucho a los GTA pero en modo Historia, de hecho ni sabia que existia el 100%, luego, buscando cosas del GTA 2 porque lo jugaba cuando viajaba en la netbook, encontré esta página a finales del 2010 y la usé para que me ayudara a llegar al 100%. 'Mis juegos de la saga y en que idioma están' *'Grand Theft Auto '(Inglés) *'Grand Theft Auto 2 '(Español) *'Grand Theft Auto 3 '(Español) *'Grand Theft Auto Vice City '(Inglés) *'Grand Theft Auto San Andreas '(Español) *'Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories '(Inglés) *'Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories '(Español) 'Mis progresos en la saga' *'Grand Theft Auto' () *'Grand Theft Auto 2' (Distrito residencial) *'Grand Theft Auto III' (%) *'Grand Theft Auto Vice City '(%) *'Grand Theft Auto San Andreas '(%) *'Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories '(15%) *'Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories '(85%) 'Conclusión' Si bien, no tengo mucha información para dar, voy a ayudar a hacer historias, leanlas si lo desean, quiero saber su opinion al respecto. Sin más que decir Rony 95 Mis contribuciones * Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3 Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos